


I spoke to the devil in miami, he said everything would be fine

by gnarlybastard



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Because it's Freddy lmao, Blowjobs, But I decided to change things since I'm always writing about Dwight, Crying, David is your boyfriend in this, Don't hold me to that tho lol, Dude I'm having such a hard time tagging, Dwight was originally supposed to be Felix, Explicit Language, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Sex, Freddy is so damn gross man, Guilt, He fits too well in this, He's such a dirty bastard (as usual) in this, I couldn't change David though, I fucking hate Freddy Krueger, I think this is my first time writing Felix since he's come out, I think when I write stories with the reader in it, I'm not sure how people write smut, I've had this idea for a while and finally wrote it, I've tagged as much as I can think of, It's nonconsenual tho, Nudity (of course), POV Third Person, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, That could change later if add more to this fic, That shit is so damn hard, The summary and tagging is the worst part of creating a story, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Ya boi was struggling and it shows, You and Felix are just friends, cum as lube, forced blowjob, mentioned rape, they'll always be a 'Captain Save A Hoe'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarlybastard/pseuds/gnarlybastard
Summary: With one teammate dead and another escaped, you and Felix make the wrong move of getting left behind in a trial with Freddy. Big fucking mistake...
Relationships: David King (Dead by Daylight)/Reader, David King (Dead by Daylight)/You, Felix Richter/Reader, Felix Richter/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I spoke to the devil in miami, he said everything would be fine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just tryna practice my smut. Plus, I've had this idea for a while and put two and two together which resulted in this. 
> 
> :)
> 
> feeling like adding a second chapter to this, atm.

With an arm wrapped around yourself, you arise from the ground, walking out of the dirty and infested room. You had been downed by Freddy earlier after popping the last generator with one of your friends, Meg Thomas.

Because she had adrenaline, she was able to zip away, avoiding any attack from Freddy. That left you vulnerable and what made it worse was that you were injured, so, that was an easy down.

You were waiting for him to pick you up and toss you on the nearest hook, but it never came. Hope flooded through your veins because you were going to be able to get up if he doesn’t come back.

While you recovered to get back on your feet, a blood-curdling scream had been heard from across the map. It was none other than Felix Richter, another one of your friends. He’d been hooked.

You curse mentally; this wasn’t supposed to happen. You had planned to head straight for one of the exit gates while evading Freddy to escape, but Felix getting hooked ruined it.

As much as you didn’t want to travel across the other side of the map just to get him when there was a big chance that the two of you would be downed and sacrificed, you still needed to. It reminded you of the times he’s saved you.

Plus, he had recently taken a mori for you. The two of you were racing to the exit gate with the killer right behind when you were shoved forward into the barrier as his howl filled your ears. When he returned to the campfire, you had seen how shaken up he was and that’s when you realized what he’d done. He saw that the killer was aiming for you and saved you from harm’s way.

You remember feeling guilty and constantly thanking him for doing that while expressing how you owed him even if he promised you didn’t. At the memory, determination filled your whole being.

Felix was getting out of here, no matter what it took. You need to be quick though, he doesn’t have long.

One room away from the hooked individual is when your heartbeat’s pace increases. You knew what that meant. Running to a window, you vaulted quickly through it and hid in the other room.

Seeing Freddy march to where you had been, you waste no time rushing to the hook. You save Felix off the pointy object. At his small smile, you return it and shove him in the direction of where you think one of the exit gates is, splitting off somewhere else.

You are bound to get caught because Lery’s Memorial Institute is one of your worst maps but you don’t care, you just want Felix to be safe and away from this trial.

After vaulting through another window, you feel a sharp pain spread across your back as you fall face-first to the ground. Maybe you were getting too carried away with the window vaulting.

As Freddy picks you up and places you on his shoulder, you don’t even attempt to wiggle. You just want Felix to escape.

Your face scrunches in confusion, seeing his aura moving around weirdly. Why is he still here? He then stood up and begins healing himself. At that, your eyes widen in disbelief.

Is he planning to save you? That isn’t what you want!

A grunt leaves your lips when you suddenly collide with the ground. You watch as Freddy looks around, his expression suspicious. What is he doing? Why hasn’t he hooked you yet?

“That blond bitch is still here?” Your eyes widen at the sound of the killer’s voice. You couldn’t believe that he could talk. You had heard rumors of it being able to happen but hadn’t considered it true until now.

You then realized something. How did he know that Felix was still here?

Freddy’s eyes then met yours, a creepy smile stretching his lips. “So, he’s coming back for you? I see…” At that, the burned killer turned around and walked off, leaving you a bleeding mess on the ground.

What was he planning to do? Was he leaving you as bait? You need to warn Felix before it’s too late! It doesn’t take long for him to come running over to you, trying to help you on your feet.

“You haven’t been recovering?”

You disregard his question, shoving him off of you. That was a fail since he’s set on aiding you. “Felix, no! Freddy’s looking for you, so, you need to leave. I don’t want you to get caught.”

Felix shook his head, his lips thinning. “I’m not leaving without you.” In frustration, tears fill your eyes. Why isn’t he listening to you?

“Felix please, you have to leave.” You croak, a lump growing in your throat. You feel as if he doesn’t escape, it would be your fault. He opens his mouth to say something but it quickly closes as his head turns to the side.

The two of your heartbeat’s pace is increasing and that means one thing. Freddy’s coming back.

Shaking Felix’s arms, you whisper again. “You have to leave. He’s going to get you. Just forget about me, I’m dead meat.” Once again, your friend shakes his head, still attempting to help you on your feet.

“You’re almost there. I can’t leave without you; David would kill me.” He mutters the last part as you frown. So, that’s what this is about?

As Felix expects, you are finally able to get back up on your feet. From the corner of your eye, you see that familiar red stain and that’s all it takes for you to limp off in the fastest way possible.

Jumping through a window and making a right, you, unfortunately, run into the person you are trying to avoid and get smacked down. You feel as if you could cry. All that effort for nothing. This being embarrassing is an understatement.

You catch the creepy smile Freddy sends your way before he scoops you up and carries you away. You don’t bother to wiggle out this time either, you just dangle on his shoulder, watching the ground.

You are accepting your destined fate.

At least Felix was safe and uninjured. You mentally smile at that.

That’s when you’re dropped to the ground again with a loud thud. Your heart almost falls out of your mouth upon seeing Felix on the ground too, wearing a nervous and bloody smile.

How and when did he get downed?

“How about I make a deal with the two of you?” At the odd question, you look up and furrow your eyebrows at the burned killer. A deal? Anything that has to do with that and them could never be good.

“W-What?”

Freddy just smirks, picking Felix up. “Wiggle, boy.” Still confused, you watch as your friend obeys the killer. When he’s out of the killer’s hold, he stands there all nervous.

“Help her on her feet and I want the two of you to heal each other.” Obeying once again, Felix quickly tends to you and it doesn’t take long for the two of you to be back to full health.

This is getting weird. Is Freddy planning to let the two of you go? If so, you are relieved! Even though there’s a huge possibility that you would die a brutal death in the next trial you don’t care. At least you’re being spared for now.

“Say, kitten. Is this little foreign blond bitch your boyfriend?” Freddy asks, that creepy smile back on his lips. From the corner of your eye, you see Felix frown, clearly affected by the words that were said.

Licking your dry lips, you shake your head. “His name is Felix and he is not my boyfriend. We’re just friends.” Freddy makes a sound of surprise, his expression matching. “You serious?”

You nod, shifting your weight back and forth on each leg.

Freddy lets out a laugh that makes your skin crawl. “What about the other bitch? Quentin. I definitely bet he’s your boyfriend.” You shake your head again, uncomfortable at the question.

Freddy hums, seeming to be in thought. “I should’ve known. He’s probably still stuck on that whore Nancy.” He shakes his head after.

Your mind automatically goes to Nancy Wheeler, another one of your friends. Was that who he was talking about? It couldn’t be. Quentin was here way before Nancy and when she got here, they acted like strangers. Plus, they weren’t even from the same timeline.

This whole thing is making you uncomfortable, what’s the point of this?

“So, who’s your boyfriend? Don’t even think about lying about not having one because I know one of these motherfuckers has to be. I can’t tell who since everyone is always acting the same way to each other.”

Swallowing thickly, you shake your head. “I don’t have one.”

Anger visibly shows on Freddy’s features before he grabs you by the neck, squeezing tightly. “Didn’t I tell you not to lie, bitch?” Slapping at his arm, trying to get him to let go, your eyes ached.

“Don’t even think about intervening or I’ll kill you right where you stand, boy.” Freddy spat, looking at Felix with a look that showed that his words were a promise.

Felix seemed to shrink at that, his fingers twitching.

Then Freddy turned his attention back to you who was losing air. “Now, tell me who this little boyfriend of yours is or I’ll down you and this little bitch and let the two of you bleed out.”

He relieves your throat of his grip but seizes the collar of your shirt.

With a sniffle, you croak. “D-David.”

Freddy blinks. “I’m supposed to know who that is?”

“T-T-The one who looks like he works out a lot. He likes t-to flicker his flashlight at you guys and teabag. Taking hits and sacrificing himself is his specialty.” Freddy blinks a few times and then a wide smile spreads across his lips.

“Oh, that one. That’s surprising.” You’re confused. How was that surprising? You didn’t get any of this.

Freddy taps one of his fingers on his bottom lip before leaning in. “I wonder how he would feel if I fucked you while one of his friends watched.” At that, you feel as if your heart stopped with the addition of your blood running cold.

Was that even possible? Your eyes fill with tears as you begin thrashing violently in his hold. You couldn’t let that happen. You don’t want him touching you anywhere.

“Please don’t, anything but that.” You cry once you stopped thrashing seeing that it wasn’t doing you any justice. Your chest feels like someone punched a hole through it. You don’t want to be raped, not by him, not by anyone. Let alone, let Felix witness. You wouldn’t know how to live with yourself.

Freddy laughs while shrugging. “I guess I won’t.”

Relief fills your whole being as you raise your hands to wipe the tears out of your eyes, shuddering out a breath. You just want to go back to the campfire with everyone else. You don’t want to be here.

“Oh, but Felix here will.”

At that, your eyes widen. Freddy lets you go, pushing you away from him. You almost crash to the ground, but Felix is there to catch you. You both look at him in utter disbelief.

You can’t believe this. You had to do what?

“No.”

Freddy laughs, dryly. “It’s either you or me, pal.”

You can hear the way Felix gulps. You move out of his hold and take a glance at him to see that his eyes are on Freddy and he’s shaking his head.

“I can’t. S-she's…my friend and—” Freddy smiles, shrugging. “I guess I’ll do it. I wonder how he’d feel knowing that I _fucked_ his girlfriend and there’s nothing he can do about it.”

Dodging the grab, you latch onto Felix, his arm wrapping around you instinctively. “I’ll do it with him! Please…I’ll do it with Felix, just…please don’t.”

Freddy hums, looking to be in thought again. He then speaks. “Alright. I can see it getting to him more since Felix and he is friends. I can imagine his face when he finds out about this.”

At the thought of David finding out, you couldn’t help but start bawling. You love your boyfriend, and you’d do anything for him. You couldn’t bear the thought of doing this.

You were then turned around by Felix, his hands gripping your shoulders, looking deeply into your glassy eyes. “We got this, ok? Better me than him, yeah?”

You sniffle, ceasing your crying slowly but surely as you nod. Felix then takes out a handkerchief, wiping your face of all the tears and snot. He shoots you a small smile, tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear.

“Do what I said or I’ll take his place.” You hear from behind you and that snaps you out of your melancholy daze, jumping onto Felix, smashing your lips on his. Anything would be better than Freddy.

He grunts, his hands sliding underneath your thighs to hold you correctly. You slip your tongue into his mouth, your hands capturing the sides of his face.

“Come on, get to some grinding.” You obey, jutting your hips forward while Felix does the same. It wasn’t even a few seconds later until you felt something hard pressing against your thigh.

You hear Freddy make a sound of satisfaction, his laugh following as it almost makes you physically cringe. You can’t believe you’re doing this. All you can think about is David and how hurt he will be once he finds out.

“Alright, that’s enough of the kissing. Get on your knees.” You both pull away from each other, lips glossy and panting heavily. He drops you to your feet softly, nervousness taking over his features after.

Before you can obey Freddy’s order, Felix beats you to it. You look at him in shock, stomach fluttering dramatically. He then moves you a bit, so, Freddy has a clear view, and he reaches up to yank down your skirt.

You hear the killer that’s a few feet away from the two of you, make a sound that makes you feel uncomfortable. It sounded like he’s liking what he was seeing.

You rubbed at your arms, shyly looking down at Felix. He refused to return eye contact as he reached out to play with the lacy part of your panties. He then traced the outlining of your clit and you let out a small gasp, your knees knocking together.

He continues tracing that area, the movement could remind someone of scratching a kitty underneath their chin. He does that for about a minute or so before hooking the sides of your panties, sliding them down to where your skirt is.

You place your hand on his shoulder, steadying yourself on him to step out of those two clothing items. Once that was done, you stand there shyly, not knowing where to put your eyes.

You are nervous and scared. You’re half-naked and no one has seen you like this except David. It reminded you of when he saw your stretch marks for the first time, and he said they were beautiful.

You take a deep breath and exhale it after a few seconds. You look at your friend and he’s just staring at your vagina, no certain expression on his face. You almost go to question him, feeling as if there was something there that you couldn’t see but he leans forward, hand pressing against the inside of your thigh.

That’s when you feel something wet and hot slide against your folds which makes you let out a choked moan, bending forward. Wow, that felt good. You weren’t expecting it to feel bad or anything of the sort, but you didn’t expect it to feel like _that_.

Felix’s hands found the sides of your thighs, pressing his face more forth. He clutches onto them and that’s when he began going to town. It had your moans bouncing off the walls that surrounded you three and when he started using his fingers, you almost fall apart.

This feels too **good** and you lose yourself for the duration of him eating you out. When you cum, you nearly crumple to the floor since your legs feel like they are made of jelly but once again, Felix is there to catch you.

Your heart flutters when you hear and feel him give your vagina a quick kiss before he taps the side of your thigh. Your eyes widen dramatically when you realize where your hands are located. You recoil, cheeks burning profusely as you hold them up in surrender.

“I am so sorry!” You apologize, watching as he rises to his feet. He licks quick stripes over his lips and around it, furrowing his eyebrows at you. “Huh?”

“I didn’t mean to! Did I hurt you?” You hold your hands to your chest, a frown on your lips now.

He blinks at you in confusion but realization dawns on him. He laughs something small, the sound making you feel warm inside for some reason. He then runs his hands through his now messy hair in attempt to soothe your worry.

“You’re fine! I honestly didn’t feel it. I think I was too… _involved_.” He nods his head, his eyes moving briefly to your lower area before returning eye contact.

Your cheeks burn even more, slowly nodding as you notice that his cheeks are burning too, the slight tint of pink displaying there. You two are then reminded of what’s happening and the presence of the killer when you hear them clear their throat.

You crack your knuckles, nodding a bit faster now. “Right…” You take a deep breath and exhale it before dropping to your knees, hands immediately finding Felix’s crotch. You hear him do a sharp intake of breath and that just fuels you to give it all you got and to not half-ass this. It’s not like you actually would after how good he made you feel.

You slip your hands underneath his shirt to grab a hold of the beginning of his pants, one of your fingers feeling a cool metal. There’s a button. You unfasten it and slip down his pants, being greeted by boxer briefs.

You then start to run your hand over his crotch, palming it softly and you look up to watch his reaction. His eyes are screwed shut and his chest is heaving as his lips are hidden.

You hum, doing the same thing to his boxers as you did to his pants. You grab his length, studying it for a few seconds before pressing your thumb against the slit of his dick and that leaves him hissing but not in a bad way.

You use your free hand to fold his shirt a bit to move it out of the way, so, it wouldn’t be a hindrance to you when you begin blowing him. You then see that he’s now unbuttoning his shirt from the top and you silently thank him.

You stroke his cock a few times, enjoying how it reacted to your touch. Felix only lets out a few puffs of air from that. But as you finally take him into your mouth, you feel him vibrate and hear him shout, “Scheisse!”

Trying to hide your smile, you move your head back and forth, hand stroking the part that you haven’t covered yet. Sliding your tongue over every part of it that’s in your mouth, your eyes travel to see his face.

His eyes are shut again, and you glance at his hands to see that they’re balled up. Is he too afraid to grab your hair as you did to him earlier? You get a bit lost in your thoughts as you suck him off, absentmindedly pressing forth to cover the last few inches of him.

That’s when he starts repetitively swearing, hands still balled up but shaking at his sides. When you begin choking, it snaps you out of your daze.

You pull away, turning to the side to cough into your hand. You hear him express his concern for you, but you ignore that and go right back to sucking. You make eye contact with him again as you slide all the way down him and you have to mentally laugh at the funny expression on his face.

Feeling really confident, you reach out to grasp his hand and hold it while still maintaining eye contact. His expression now makes the area between your legs quake and you almost moan.

“Who would’ve thought you were such a whore!” Freddy laughs, deeply amused but also unfortunately turned on by the display. You try your best to ignore him, not wanting his words to get to you.

“Felix.” The man looks at the killer who called his name, trying to keep from moaning out loud. Freddy nods to you and smirks. “Treat the whore like she deserves to be treated.”

When Felix shows confusion, Freddy makes an obscene gesture. The man then looks down at you, silently asking for permission. You raise your hand to give him a thumbs-up, showing your consent.

He carefully grabs the sides of your face, pulling himself out of your mouth. He wants to give a moment to catch your breath but Freddy growls impatiently, so, he slides back into your hot mouth and begins…basically face-fucking you.

Fortunately, Felix releases not even a minute into it, his breaths ragged like he just ran a mile. He removes himself from your sticky mouth, cheeks burning again and dick twitching at the sight of you.

You swallow the mess he made, you open your mouth to show that you did indeed intake it. He looks taken aback, cheeks burning even more now.

He then holds out a hand and you take it, legs feeling more wobbly.

“How are you feeling?” He whispers, concern now on his handsome face.

You shoot him a small smile. “I’m good. How about you?”

He smiles softly. “I’m fantastic.”

And your stomach can’t help but do flips at his smile and response.

“Now, we’re at the best part,” Freddy speaks, making you two turn to look at him.

You feel Felix nudge at you, and you direct your attention to him now. He then points to a room that’s a few feet away.

You show your confusion, and he answers your silent question. “It has a bed. We’ll be more comfortable there.”

You nod, satisfied with that.

“I assumed you two wouldn’t want to do it on the floor or on one of these objects.” Freddy speaks again, walking past you two to the room Felix was talking about.

You grab your skirt, panties, and shoes before following them to the room. You place them in a pile in a corner, sliding off your shirt and putting it there too.

Now, you were completely naked along with Felix. You were very nervous and your heartbeat’s pace was abnormal but it wasn’t just because the killer was in the room.

You were about to have sex with someone that wasn’t your boyfriend. You had already let the other eat you out and you also gave him a blowjob. Now, you were feeling like utter shit.

How would you explain this to David?

“Has reality dawned on you, kitten?” Freddy coos, shooting you a creepy and teasing smile.

You didn’t answer him. You knew if you did, it could risk your and Felix’s lives. You turn to the bleached blond-haired man and gesture for him to get on the bed.

He obeys and you gesture again but for him to lay down. You then climb on top of him, being wary of his erection.

You fight the urge to laugh at the man, seeing how stiff he was. You just shoot him your best smile. “You can touch me, you know that right?”

He returns a smile but it was a nervous one. “Y-Yeah. Sorry.”

You chuckle while shaking your head. What was the point of him acting shy now? You then gasp when one of his hands grabbed at one of your tits, squeezing softly.

His other hand rested on your hip, thumb swiping back and forth soothingly.

You take in a breath and exhale it. You then adjust yourself, so, that you had room to access the area between your legs. You plunged your fingers into your mouth, sucking as sloppily as you could.

You had never used spit as lube before. David always had something similar to actual lube. Ugh, now is not the time to think about him! You need to fuck Felix and get it over with.

Hopefully, this intercourse won’t hurt. Yes, you and David have lots of sex but that doesn’t mean you will be prepared for this. Lately, you two haven’t been able to do it since the Entity was constantly pulling you all into trials. It’s almost like it didn’t want you all to catch a break.

You withdraw your fingers from your mouth and slowly insert them in your dripping cunt. That’s good that your body was providing a lubricant but that wouldn’t be enough.

You stretch yourself out as fast and best as you could. Once you were done with that, you grab his length and thumb the slit, satisfied with the precum that seeped out.

You used that to lube his dick and when you feel satisfied with that, you grab Felix and position yourself over his throbbing genital. With a hand against his chest to steady yourself, you press him into you.

You clench your teeth, feeling stinging and it seemed to get worse the lower you went down. Ok, that’s a sign to not take so much at one time.

“ ** _Fuck!_** _Ah,_ um. Y-You got it?” Felix spoke, a blush on his cheeks.

You nod. “Yeah, just give me a bit more to prep. It’s been a while.”

Felix raises his eyebrows but nods too. You want to facepalm. Why would you say that last part? He doesn’t need to know that!

A minute or two passed by and you are finally ready. You balance yourself a bit on his tip, steadying yourself by putting both your hands on his chest.

You push yourself down on him and begin riding him as best as you could with the energy you had leftover from all of this. Your head hangs low, moans leaving your mouth every few seconds due to how **good** this feels.

This is what you had been missing. This is what the Entity was depriving you of. Fuck that fake ass spider god thing.

You hadn’t even realized you slowed down until Felix snaps you out of your thoughts. “Would you like me to take over? I see that you’re tired.”

You nod, verbally saying your answer too. “Sure.”

“Make sure to let me know if it’s too much, yeah?” He adds. You nod again, stretching your back. A familiar expression washes over his face as he tucks some of your hair away from your face.

You feel both of his hands grip your waist tightly and that’s when he begins hammering into you, constant strangled moans leaving your mouth. This was good. **Too** _fucking_ **good.**

It was like he was relieving an itch that needs to be scratched.

You are basking in the pleasure from this intercourse that you almost don’t see Felix trying to get your attention. You flushed severely, rubbing your neck. “S-Sorry, huh?”

He smiles, sitting up on his elbows to shake his head. “I wanted to know if you were up to changing positions.”

“Yeah, sure.” You shrug.

“What would you recommend?”

“I picked the first one, so, how about you pick this one?”

Felix blinks. “Are you sure?”

You laugh, nodding. “Yes. You can have me any way you want.”

He copies your second action, tapping your side after. You raise, his dick slipping out of you with a wet sound. He moves from underneath you and you sit on your ass carefully because there was limited space on the bed.

You were actually surprised at it holding both of your weights.

Felix uses both of his hands to turn you around and you get the message. You get on your knees, laying your head on the object, ass in the air. You hear Felix mutter something, but you aren’t able to decipher it when you feel him pull you closer to him, the tip of his dick nudging at your entrance.

“Um, please let me know if I’m too rough. Ok?” You hear him say and you make a sound of acknowledgment. You softly gasp when he slides into you, his grip on your hips again but it’s tighter this time. It hurts but not enough for you to tell him to let up.

He then just starts pounding away at you making a choked moan leave your lips, eyes widening as the pleasure hit you in the form of a large wave. This position was way better than the first one because you felt more delight this way.

“Feeling good?” You hear over the sound of the creaky bed you were currently getting fucked on. You move your head a bit, looking at the individual who said that.

It was Felix and he looked so sexy. Beads of sweat gathered along his forehead and the smile he’s wearing was so dazzling that it made you clench around him. That seems to be pleasing because he lets out a strangled sound, lip caught underneath his teeth.

You smirk, licking over your own lips. “I’m feeling more than that.”

Felix raised an eyebrow, keeping his brutal pace. “How so?”

“I…fuck! God, I…oh my god.” You fight to form a whole sentence again as the pleasure from this heated session increases more than you could think was possible. It makes you bang your palm on the bed, eyes rolling to the back of your head.

Even your mouth was starting to over salivate, some of it leaking from the side of it. This was insane, it wasn’t supposed to feel **this** fucking good! You and Felix were supposed to fuck to please the psychotic killer that was just a few feet away, but this felt like it meant… _more_.

“Y-You were saying?” Felix spoke again, his pace not faltering as he peers a bit to get a look at how you were doing. You can’t form words, that was too much to do right now. All that could leave your mouth is high-pitched whines that overlapped the sound of Felix’s moans.

You find yourself going limp as your high was coming into reach, but Felix wasn’t having that. He grabs you, bringing you up to settle your back against his chest. His hands find your tits, thumb, and pointer finger squeezing the nipples. Your body jerks making you almost slip out of his grip, but he’s quick to react, keeping you steady but still groping your chest.

Felix then dips his head down, taking your earlobe into his mouth, softly sucking at it. And just like that, you come undone, finally being able to form a word and it was his name.

“Yes, angel?” He whispers, sounding so sinful but endearing at the same time. You don’t know what to do with yourself as you hang loosely in his grip, feeling totally spent.

It’s about a minute later when you come back to reality and feel that Felix was still chasing his high and from the way his dick pulses inside you, you knew it was near. Deciding to help, you gather up all your strength and turn around carefully.

You are now facing Felix and his eyes are half-lidded as his hands have moved underneath your thighs to steady yourself. You shakily cup his face, leaning in and pressing your lips against his. As you two sloppily make out, you grind yourself down to meet his rapid thrusts, his name leaking from your mouth so sultry. And almost immediately he whispers your name, it sounding like a prayer.

Soon the pleasure that you two are receiving from each other is at an all-time high and just like that, your names are bouncing off the walls. Felix thrusts come to a stuttering speed before he releases into you, head dropping to rest on your shoulder.

You two are trying to catch your breath when the sound of clapping erupts from the almost forgotten source. You both snap your head in that direction, expressions holding fear.

Freddy clasps his hands, looking utterly satisfied. “You two really put on a show! And to think you both were against the idea of doing it earlier.” Awareness settles over the adults like a dark storm cloud and they peel off each other, awkwardly turning away.

“What’s with the sudden embarrassment? Didn’t you two just finish fucking each other’s brains out?” The sound of Freddy laughing after just made you feel even more like shit. Congratulations, you have survived the trial. Now live with the trauma.

“I asked a fucking question.” Freddy grits out, expression aggravated as he moves his fingers in a threatening fashion. You both nod and you find the voice to answer first.

“Y-Yes, we did.”

He hums in satisfaction before chuckling and gesturing to the pile of clothes in the corner. “Get dressed, kiddos. It’s time to go.” He then leaves the room, heading in a certain direction.

You hop off the bed, quickly snatching your clothes and slipping them on.

You spare Felix a glance and he’s not even looking your way as he buttons his pants then his shirt. You two then venture after Freddy, using the sounds of your heartbeats as a guide.

He’s waiting at the exit gate which hasn’t even been powered yet. And that’s when it hits you. How was he able to keep you two in a trial if endgame collapse was a thing?

You look around to search for any sign of it but fail miserably. Everything looked normal despite being in dreamworld which made everything look brighter but dark at the same time.

You feel super confused and you have so many questions, but you know better than to express your concerns to the burned killer. He looks at you two with a fear-inducing smile and slams his hand onto the power switch and it shoots out sparks before the exit gates open as the world around you shakes almost making you and Felix tumble. Your vision even clears as you see that you aren’t in dreamworld anymore.

“You better hurry, time is almost up!” He exclaims, a booming laugh following after. You take note of the red-streaked ground as you and Felix bolt for the barrier, nearly not making it in time.

When you arrive back at the campfire, you immediately spot David within the group of the others. At the sight of him, your legs give out, your knees and hands breaking your fall.

Screw what you said earlier, you don’t want to be here. You just want the Entity to finally take mercy on you and let you cease to exist. There’s no way you would be able to go long without telling David about the events that occurred in your most recent trial.

What you are feeling is guilt. It’s going to constantly gnaw at you until you do the right thing and tell the truth. At the thought of David’s reaction, your body lets out a tremor as drool drips from your mouth.

You aren’t prepared when vomit shoots out of your mouth as you bang your fist on the ground trying to breathe. You fall on the side of the pool of vomit, dry heaving constantly.

You feel something touching you but you couldn’t make out what it is since your vision is too blurry and your head feels clogged.

You then sit up, breathing in all the air you could, trying to identify your surroundings. Felix rushes to your side, his touch making you flinch as memories swirl throughout your head.

“Uh, a-are you ok? I didn’t mean to scare you; I was just trying to help.” Scooting away from Felix, you shake your head. After what happened, his touch made you nauseous.

Seeing movement in the corner of your eye, you connect gazes with Jake Park who takes a seat on the log next to yours. His expression is concerned and suspicious.

“Where’s David?” You croak, wrapping your arms around yourself, looking around some more to see that you three are the only ones here.

Before Jake could answer, Felix, beats him to it. “He’s in a trial. He told us he should be back before you wake up, but I guess not since…you’re up now.”

You nod, not even sparing a glance at him. The memories keep replaying in your head and it’s getting hard to focus.

“Am I missing something here?” Jake questions, arms crossed, eyebrows raising.

Quickly, you shake your head. “No, I’m just a bit distressed from my last trial.”

Jake hums, his looking turning into full-blown staring. “If you don’t mind, can you fill me in on what happened in it?” Your eye twitches uncontrollably but you shake your head once again. “I do mind, sorry.”

The saboteur opens his mouth to say something when Felix intervenes. “Knock it off, Jake.” His tone is stern and his expression is serious.

You thin your lips, mentally throwing a fit at Felix’s way of handling the curiosity of Jake. He’s making it obvious that something else happened in their trial together. Jake looks taken aback as Felix catches on.

He clears his throat, running a hand through his styled hair. “Please. She doesn’t want to relive what happened and neither do I.”

You nod, eyes catching your lap as you add. “Sorry, Jake. Maybe some other time when the trauma has been reduced.”

Jake hums, raising his hand in surrender. “Alright, I was just trying to help.”

You feel terrible. You don’t know how David and the others are going to handle the news of what happened. Especially the former, he was the last person you wanted to tell. What if breaks it off and ignores you for the rest of your time here? What if he gets the others to side with him and then you’re all alone?

There are so many questions and it makes your head spin.

“You guys do know that the other will want to know what happened, right? They’re going to sense the tension between you two of you, so, you might as well just get it off your chest now.”

You and Felix stay silent, thoughts and feelings spiraling out of control.

You then are reminded of what Freddy said before he made you two have sexual intercourse. He talked about imagining David’s face when he finds out. What if he even takes it upon himself to tell him?

You hope to whoever is listening that him doing that won’t be the case.


End file.
